The prior art teaches air dampening system which utilize an integrated cable to control the opening and closing of one or more blade dampers in an air duct. U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,277 illustrates a good example of an air duct provided with a single paddle or blade that is positioned within the air duct and is manually adjusted by manipulating an integrated cable. The end of the cable terminates at a knob which is then turned to rotate and move the paddle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,572 provides for another type of air flow control system which also uses a knob to control the damping system. In these examples and other similar prior art devices, the integrated cable terminates at an end that is either exposed within or accessible to the environment. In most circumstances a knob is provided that is easily turned, by anyone, to adjust the blade dampers. However, in certain circumstances, access needs to be limited, such as in office buildings. In limited access situations, the integrated cable may terminate at the office room's ceiling. An end cap, well known in the industry, is provided to cover the terminating end of the integrated cable. To gain access, the end cap is removed. However, the end caps typically do not lie flush with the ceiling, are obtrusive, and even non-aesthetic to the architectural demands of a building.
In one embodiment of the present invention there is provided a ceiling cup termination system for an integrated cable controlled air balancing damper system as described and provided for herein below.